


Darkness

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 30 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, a conversation on grief and it's effects.





	Darkness

“It’ll eat you alive you know.” Estinien’s voice drew her gaze from the fire.   
“What will? Nidhogg? I already told-”   
“Your grief.” His quiet voice cuts her off, causing her mouth to snap closed. The silence that fell around them was uncomfortable, the only sound the crackle of the fire and the soft breathing of their companions.

“It claws at you in the darkest moments before dawn when all you can smell is the blood, blood that will never wash off no matter how hard you try. Sometimes you can’t eat, you can’t  _ sleep,  _ all that you know is a clawing ache dragging you down into the darkness. It will eat you alive Warrior.” He spoke softly, almost gently.   
“....I know.” She said just as softly. “I know it will-if I let it. But Estinien?” She meets his eyes solemnly. “That darkness is  _ weak _ . It cannot hold you unless you let it. It feels big and vast and overwhelming. But even a candle can hold back the dark. Perhaps you cannot let go of the hatred you feel, but  _ spite _ can fuel a fire too. Don’t give in to the darkness, …it’s not worth the price.”   


The silence was less uncomfortable this time, and the fire seemed brighter.


End file.
